Thor
Thor is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Journey into Mystery #83 (August 1962), he is the Norse God of Thunder, son of Odin and protector of Asgard. Powered by his hammer Mjölnir, he can control lightning and the weather and is immune to most manners of damage. First appearing in version 1.3 of the Superheroes Unlimited mod, Thor's costume can accessed via either Hero Maker or Suit Assembly Unit. Wearing his suit allows players many of the characters abilities, including super-strength, speed, flight and access to Mjölnir. Backstory Thor Odinson is an Asgardian Prince and Norse God of Thunder. The son the King of Asgard Odin and Goddess of Life Gaea, he grew up as spoiled and reckless, though a great warrior and excellent fighter, choosing the hammer Mjölnir as his weapon. After almost starting a war with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, Odin banished him to Earth in a human body and without memory of his former self, hoping that he would learn compassion, humidity and control. With the identity of Donald Blake, he became a medical student and met Jane Foster, whom would later enter a romantic relationship with. Whilst vacationing in Norway, Donald saw a group of aliens attack the nearby residence and its inhabitance. Entering a cave, he discovered the chamber which he was born in and a walking stick. Picking it up, it transformed into Mjölnir and his memories returned to him. Realizing that the must help the people, Thor attacked and defeated the creatures with his relearned strength and abilities. To maintain a secret identity, he would Mjölnir on the ground, transforming back into his Donald Blake form. Blake returned to the United States, where he became a doctor and began a career as a superhero in his Thor form. Thor would gain the attention of many of his former allies and enemies, including his adopted brother and trickster god Loki, evil sorceress Enchantress, goddess of death Hela, the demon Surtur, dark elf Malekith, and Agardian outcast Skurge the Executioner. During a battle with Loki, he was helped by Iron Man, the Hulk, Ant-Man and Wasp defeat Loki, Thor would form the Avengers with them, so they could team up to fight threats that no one of them could face alone. Thor would also become King of Asgard after his father's death at the hands of the Norse demon Surtur. In the Mod Thor has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited since version 1.3. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In 4.0 to 4.3.12, Thor's costume is craftable in the Hero Maker. The player can wear it, granting them Speed 6 (8 whilst sprinting), Strength 6, Acrobatics 3, Regeneration 6 and the ability to summon Mjölnir (Weapon Equip Key). Whilst having Mjölnir in hand, Thor can summon lightning (right mouse button), throw the hammer (Suit Ability 3 Key), smash the ground (shift, left and right mouse buttons) and flight. Thor is also immune to Fall Damage, Fire, Poison, Wither, Suffocation and Hunger. From version 4.2 onwards, Thor's powers could be accessed by wearing his armor without wearing the helmet. Crafting To craft Thor's suit, you will require: *22 Asgardian Steel *2 Iron Ingots Thor Helmet Recipe.png|Thor's Helmet Recipe Thor Chestpiece Recipe.png|Thor's Chestpiece Recipe Thor Leggings Recipe.png|Thor's Leggings Recipe Thor Boot Recipe.png|Thor's Boots Recipe 5.0 (Alpha) Thor is also available in the Alpha version of abandoned 5.0, though can't be crafted and was only accessible via creative mode. Wearing his suit gives the player Health 40, Attack Damage 23 and Speed 12 (whilst sprinting). The player can also summon Mjölnir (Weapon Equip Key), which will increase the attack damage to 30, knockback and allow the player to fly (hold right click to swing Mjölnir and release to take flight). Thor can also throw the hammer at enemies (Suit Ability 1 Key), conjure either a lightning strike (Suit Ability 2 Key) or stream (Suit Ability 3 Key), and perform a ground pound (Suit Ability 5 Key). Thor is also resistant to fire damage, can breath underwater and has Regeneration 2. He is also immune to suffocation, poison, wither and nausea. He is also resistant to projectile attacks, including arrows, snowballs and bullets. He would also have been able to survive in space, though the dimension was never added to the version. 6.0 In 6.0, now part of the Legends Mod, Thor can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit at a cost of 72,000 tokens. Wearing the costume will grant the player Health 20, Strength 26, Speed 15 whilst sprinting, Jump Boost 3, Fortitude 10 and Advanced Vision 4. Additionally, they will be given Regeneration 2, Fire Resistance 2, Vacuum Adaptation, immunities to Poison, Radiation and Fall Damage, Asgardian Physiology and made bulletproof. Thor will be able to summon in Mjölnir, though this will be replaced with Gladiator Swords or Stormbreaker for alternative suits (Equip Key). Additionally, the player can throw the weapon at opponents (Ability 1 Key), swing it to harm enemies surrounding him (Ability 2 Key), perform a ground pound (Ability 5 Key) and fly (hold right-click and release). Aside from his weapons, Thor's costume will also allow them to conjure a lightning stream (Ability 3 Key), a lightning strike (Ability 4 Key) and travel interdimensionally to Asgard (currently disabled). As a special ability, Thor can perform his God Blast, which conjures a stream of energy that will deal critical amounts of damage and ground targets (Special Key). Alternative Costumes The following costumes are available for Thor in specified versions of the mod: * Gladiator Costume (6.0) * ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Version 1 Costume (6.0) * ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Version 2 Costume (6.0) * ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Version 1 Costume (6.0) * ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Version 2 Costume (6.0) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Asgard